


A Sweet Trade

by solidburnreturned



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its just cute, so its like goofy kid crushes, theyre both around 10 years old in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidburnreturned/pseuds/solidburnreturned
Summary: Biggie is worried about the little grey troll that lives by himself in a hole in the ground. He seems so gloomy, and just way too thin! Maybe Biggie could help him feel just a bit better with some home baking and sweet words.





	A Sweet Trade

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I love Biggie/Branch but there is next to no content for them so I'll just make my own in the mean time! It's just sweet goofy fluff between two awkward, shy trolls. Enjoy!

Biggie peered over the edge of the large boulder, careful to avoid the fistfuls of dirt flying through the air. A few yards away was a deep hole in the ground which was occupied by a small grey troll. Biggie had been told previously by his friend Princess Poppy that his name was Branch. She had had many interactions with Branch, persistently inviting him to parties despite his refusals, but Biggie had yet to work up the courage to even say hello. Branch’s grungy exterior and unfriendly disposition had kept Biggie at bay, but also strangely drew him in. Always covered in dirt and scrapes, hair looking like it hadn’t been combed in ages, his overalls patched and torn…Biggie honestly was worried about Branch. He had never seen him sing, dance, or really even smile genuinely. He’d never heard a chuckle or a joke come out of his mouth. The only things that ever seemed to pass through his sharp teeth were insults, angry grunts, and frustrated sighs. Very concerning indeed.

A chunk of dirt flew passed his left ear, narrowly avoiding contact as Biggie ducked away. Branch seemed very focused on digging his hole. What was it for? What was he going to put in there? Was it a trap to catch colorful trolls? What would he do with ones that he caught? What would Branch do with  _Biggie_ if he were caught?

Biggie gulped audibly. He had come out to finally try and introduce himself, but was starting to scare himself out of his plans once again. He’d even stashed a homemade cupcake up in his hair as a peace offering, but it was seeming like it was going to be for naught. He just found Branch so oddly intimidating, despite his short stature. Not only was Branch small for his age, he was thinner than any troll Biggie’d seen in his 10 years of life. Biggie was much larger than most, being a Giant Troll, and was more than twice Branch’s size. This still didn’t offer him much comfort, and he started to sneak back in the direction of the village, towards the safety of his pod. 

Biggie yelped as his foot caught on something fuzzy and yellow. He fell to the ground with an oof, the worm under his foot mewing in surprise.

“Mr. Dinkles!” Biggie gasped, before slapping a hand over his own mouth.

Too late. Branch’s messy tuft of black hair immediately shot up from the hole’s entrance as he stood up straight in alarm. A startled, muddy, weary face soon followed, with frantic eyes darting around for the source of commotion. When they found the quaking blue troll a short ways off, Branch furrowed his brow and hopped out of the earth.

“Hey! Beat it!” He barked. “This is  _my_  yard!”

 Biggie found himself frozen in place. Branch, narrowing his eyes, balling his fists, and flattening his ears back, started stomping over.

Suddenly finding his voice as Branch started to advance on him, Biggie squeaked out: “D-Don’t eat me! Please!”

Branch stopped short, anger dissolving into confusion and…did Biggie see a bit of hurt in his silvery eyes?  _“Eat you?_  What do I look like to you, some ugly Bergen?”

“No, no! Not at all!” Biggie blurted. “Y-You’re not ugly! Far from it, i-if anything!”

Branch’s cheeks turned a dark purple and he curled his lip back, unsure of how to react to this weird blue troll. Did he just…compliment him? 

Biggie seemed to realize what he had just said. “I MEAN- Well, what I meant, was…I-I just-”

“Either spit it out or scram already!”

Biggie frantically reached into his hair and thrusted the cupcake he’d been saving into Branch’s face. “Th-This is for you!”

Narrowly avoiding a nose full of frosting, Branch stared at the confectionary before him. It was much larger than any cupcake Branch had seen before. It had obviously been made by the Giant troll rather than traded from one of the average-sized Rainbow trolls. He had to admit, it smelled and looked delicious…but what was the catch?

Short grey arms crossed firmly with a snort. “And what’s in it for you?”

Biggie pushed himself to his feet hesitantly. “What do you mean?”

Startled by the blue troll’s unexpected increase in height, Branch took a step back. “Um…why are you giving that to me? What do  _you_  want?”

“Oh, um…” Biggie shrugged. “I just thought you’d like something good to eat? I-I never really see you eating anything other than, like, roots and grubs…so…I-I just thought-”

Branch tensed up as he realized what was happening. His face darkened once more. 

“So I’m some sort of charity case for you?” He growled.

“Huh? No, I-”

“I don’t  _need_ your crummy handouts!” Branch spat. “I’m just fine on my own! I  _prefer_ roots and grubs!”

Mr. Dinkles shrank back behind Biggie’s leg, mewing in fear.

Biggie’s nose wrinkled in disgust as he backed away from the fuming troll. “It’s not a handout, I just wanted to be nice!”

With a distrustful scoff, Branch turned on his heel and stomped back to his digging project. “Yeah, well, go be nice to someone else. I’m too busy to stuff my face with sugar like everyone else.”

Purple eyes stared sadly after Branch before drifting to the rejected cupcake. Branch tried to fight the urge to look back, and immediately regretted it when lost the internal battle, seeing the large troll’s eyes start to well up with tears. Guilt churned with the hunger he’d been trying to ignore for the last few hours in his gut. His gaze flicked between the bunker he was trying to dig out and the upset troll who, for some reason, was still standing there, staring after Branch. With a groan, Branch jumped down into the hole.

Biggie watched him disappear back into the earth in disappointment. He’d hoped that maybe he’d change his mind at the last minute, come back over with a smile, take the cupcake, thank Biggie with a hug…but it seemed that it wasn’t meant to be. 

“Come on, Mr. Dinkles…” Biggie sniffed, wiping his eyes and tucking the cupcake back in his hair. “Let’s just go home…”

“Wait!”

Biggie jumped and twisted around. To his delight, Branch was climbing back out onto the grass, shaky hands wrapped around a mystery object. He trotted back over to his original spot in front of the accented troll.

“Um…here…” Branch shoved the item into Biggie’s chest. “Now it’s a trade. We’re even.”

Dwarfed in Biggie’s large blue hand was a small twig. It had been stripped of bark and had small carvings running up and down its length instead. Upon closer inspection, Biggie could see that they were twisting, blooming roses. Tears flooded his eyes once more and a trembling smile came over his face.

“Jeez, if you don’t like it, I can just take it b-”

“I LOVE IT!” Biggie practically shrieked. “Did you make this?”

Branch kicked at a small stone at his feet. “Um, yeah…yeesh, it’s not a big deal…”

“It is to me!” Biggie switched the carved stick for the cupcake in his hair and dropped it into Branch’s dusty hands. “Thank you!”

Branch nodded, face almost completely purple. “Don’t mention it.”

The blue troll couldn’t keep the grin off his own blushing face. “Well, I’ll see you around, Branch!” He scooped up Mr. Dinkles and started heading back for the village.

“…Hey!”

Biggie turned once again, ears perked.

“Uh, who…what’s your name?”

He giggled shyly. “It’s Biggie!”

Branch let out a short chuckle. “Okay. Bye.”

Biggie, ecstatic that he’d somehow worked a laugh out from the grouchy troll, waved vigorously over his shoulder and skipped away into the forest. Branch watched him with a somewhat stunned expression until the last bit of blue was concealed by the surrounding brush. His attention turned to the cupcake in his hands. Big, blue, and sweet. 

_‘A cupcake in his own image,’_ Branch thought, before catching himself and shaking his head. Where did  _that_ come from?

Plunking himself on the ground, the flustered troll scooped a dollop of frosting into the tip of his finger and gave it a hesitant taste. Buttercream…just like  _she_  used to make. He took a small bite of the moist cake. And another. And another.

Biggie watched a little ways off from behind a large leaf, grinning from ear to pointy ear. He wanted to make sure that Branch liked the way the sweet had tasted, and he very much seemed to. He’d tucked that thing away faster than any other troll had with his baking before! He’d even licked the little paper cup. 

Once Branch had disappeared back into his little cave, Biggie started back home, chest puffed out with pride. He’d successfully gotten the gloomiest troll in the village to not only accept his gift, but he had loved the gift, given him a gift in return,  _and_ chuckled. He couldn’t wait to brag to Poppy. She’d be amazed! Maybe he could take her along next time to show her his technique.

“Time to do more baking, Mr. Dinkles!”

“Mew!”


End file.
